


Betrayal

by TVgirll1971



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVgirll1971/pseuds/TVgirll1971
Summary: What if Emma was the traitor and not Tina?





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyVirtch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVirtch/gifts), [Huntress87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress87/gifts).

> Based on prompts by LadyVirtch and Huntress87. Additional inspiration from a Twitter conversation between myself, @LadyVirtchh, & @swxcfan.

“The damned watch,” Wil thought to himself on the flight to Prague. Who gives someone they’ve only been seeing a week an engraved watch? That should have been enough to set off a red flag, but no one suspected a thing. Except Ray, but that wasn’t even a suspicion about Emma—it had to more to do with Ray’s fear of commitment. No, that watch must’ve had a tracker. That’s how the Trust knew where to attack the convoy that was escorting Ollerman weeks earlier. It made sense now.

Then of course, there was Emma’s frustration with Ray pulling some strings to try to get her on assignment with him and Frankie in ‘Spain. They lived on separate continents and barely saw each other, you’d think she’d be happy for them to be put on the same assignment. But no, she was angry because he let Ray get her pulled off her current assignment to help with his. Personally, Will thought she was being a little unreasonable but then both Frankie and Susan thought her anger was justified. 

Then came the day his world shook. As Will was about to leave New York to visit Emma in London, Susan and Ray arrived to deliver some news: Emma had been killed, her body burned beyond recognition. Will remembered being numb as Susan explained that, in addition to her ID being on the scene, dental records proved that the woman found was indeed Emma. Will remembered the overwhelming anger he felt and the guilt. Like he told Susan—if he had stopped Ollerman, Emma would still be alive. But it was the anger that fueled him to find her killer—a man named Griffith. That burning anger caused Will to not only stab Griffith’s associate, Bueller to get Griffith’s whereabouts, but also douse the man with gasoline. That was over the top but, at the time, Will considered it justice. After all, Emma’s body had been burned to a crisp, so threatening to do the same to Bueller seemed like apt retribution. Will was honest to Frankie--he was trying to motivate Bueller to talk. He wasn’t trying to kill him, however, at that moment, he wouldn’t have wept any tears if Bueller had been burned alive.

“I didn’t even tell him to kill your girlfriend. He just did it on his own.” Ollerman had told Will with some satisfaction. Now that both Griffith and Will were a thorn in Ollerman’s side, he set them against each other by giving Will Griffith’s location. Why would Ollerman want to punish Griffith for killing Emma? Emma was getting close to him, and therefore the Trust. Why wouldn’t Ollerman want Griffith to protect himself? Unfortunately, that thought never occurred to anyone either. Will was too consumed with anger to even question Ollerman’s motive and the others were too worried about Will.

He would have killed Griffith. Will had no doubt of that. If Frankie hadn’t have talked him down, Will would have killed him in cold blood as revenge for Emma. “I know you killed her.” Will said to him. Griffith’s response. “Why? Because he told you I did?” Griffith was right. What did they have linking him to Emma’s murder? All he had was the fact that Emma was investigating Griffith and Ollerman’s word. However, Will was so angry that was willing to kill Griffith on circumstantial evidence. 

Will had always been proud of his level-headedness. Most of the time, when others panicked, he was the one who reigned them in. When others were stressed, he was the one who put them back on an even keel. Thad’s why Will was angry now. Because Emma’s death sent him, the person everyone looked to for guidance, off the rails. He was so sucked in by her sweetness and charm that he allowed himself to fall so deeply for her in a short amount of time. Like Frankie told him once, Will led with his “big dumb heart” and thanks to that the team was on a flight to Prague with Ollerman and a very much alive Emma Davies. 

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
*** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
[Hours earlier. Will and Frankie walk into the Dead Drop}

“Agents. So glad you could join us.” Ollerman said with vigor.

“No guns. No back-up. As requested.” Will said.

“Excellent. Come on in. Can I offer you a drink? I brought my own.”

“I’ll pop some champagne when you’re dead.” Frankie said.

“Yeah, I figured.” Ollerman muttered. “Your friends didn’t want to partake either.” He said while pointing to the team tied up. 

Suddenly a figure emerged from the darkness behind the stairwell. 

“Sorry about the mess.” said a very familiar person with a very familiar British accent.

Will was in shock. It couldn’t be. Emma was dead. Finally it was Frankie who spoke up:

“How is she alive?” 

“Oh, I think we’re all smart enough to figure that out.” Ollerman declared.

“A body burned beyond recognition.” Will said, trying to process what he was seeing. “The dental records. You had them faked.”

“Bravo, Agent Chase. Yes. Emma here did a very fine job.” Ollerman said as he put his arm around Emma and gave her a passionate kiss to everyone’s disgust.

“Will. Your girlfriend sucks” Frankie said, mentally kicking herself for letting her guard down so quickly. 

“Yes. I know that now.” Will answered stoically. 

“Oh, so mad.” Ollerman began. “I love the passion. That’s why I want us to be a team again. You and your friends are going to do a job for me.”

The job was for the team to travel to Prague, infiltrate the Global Economic Summit and target Roman Kirilov, the Russian Finance Minister and right hand to the Russian president. The team’s mission was to steal Kirilov’s laptop, which contained information on stolen foreign currency, and replace it with a dummy. With the Trust in possession of the laptop, they could transfer billions of dollars into their own account. 

Later, in the back lair, while Standish tried to set up the dummy laptop needed for the mission, Frankie tried to make sure Will was okay.

“I get it. Your girlfriend’s a terrorist. It’s an old story.”

“It’s not.” Will said.

“But we can only pull this plan off if you can come through for us. Can you do it?”

“Yes, I can.” Will said emphatically. “Look, I gave someone my heart and she broke it into a million little pieces but the measure of a man is how you deal with the gut punches that life throws at you. You either give up or rise to the challenge. I choose to rise.”

“Alright, everyone.” Emma said as she entered the room. “We’re leaving in five minutes.” Walking over to Will and Frankie, she smiled and said. “Fancy ice cream?”

“Ollerman told you exactly how to get to me, didn’t he?” Will asked with a touch of bitterness.

“Yes. I was surprised how quickly it worked too.” Emma said with a smile on her face. “I mean, a seasoned agent like you, I expected more distrust. But, it’s just like Alex said. You are a lovesick puppy.”

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
*** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
The mission in Prague went as planned. The team had successfully switched out the briefcases. At this point, Emma double-crossed them again by taking the briefcase and locking them in the anteroom. 

“What’s it you always used to say to me, Alex? Go big or go home?” Will asked Ollerman over comms as he correctly guessed that the mission was political. 

“Bravo, Whiskey. We’re here to kill the Russian Minister of Finance. What better way to start a war than to assassinate their second in command? After Emma walks into that room and puts a bullet in Kirilov’s head, they’ll find security tape of you breaking in. They’ll discover that Emma was your girlfriend and all will become clear—Will Chase helped fake his girlfriend’s death so she could assassinate the Russian Finance Minister. Of course, you’ll be tried by Russia and executed. So sad. War brings chaos. Chaos brings profit.” 

Unfortunately, what Ollerman didn’t count on was the team anticipating what he was up to. While the rest of the team was completing their end of the mission, Standish was busy convincing the delegates to conduct their meeting at another wing of the Embassy. By the time, Emma got to the second location, Frankie and Will had been let out of the anteroom and were waiting for her. 

Will and Frankie both had their guns drawn on Emma who wasn’t fazed at all. She just stood there with that snide smirk on her face because she knew Will wasn’t going to shoot her. “You don’t have it in you. After all, up until yesterday, I was your late girlfriend.”

Frankie looked at Will. His jaw was clenched which meant he was scared. She knew he was at odds with himself. He wanted Emma dead, but at the same time couldn’t bring himself to pull the trigger. The hurt and anger she saw in Berlin was back but at the same time, a part of him, the decent part that believed in always doing the right thing, couldn’t do it. So, Frankie made the decision for him. 

“Consider yourself dumped.” Frankie said and she shot a round into Emma’s chest.

Will looked at her in surprise and—no, it wasn’t anger--It was gratitude because again, she saved him. She saved him from doing something that, though necessary, would dirty his soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the premise was what if Emma had been the mole and not Tina. The first obstacle is what about Ep 10, Good Will Hunting. One idea would've been to have Will go dark because Emma was unmasked as a traitor and attacked someone he cared about. However, once I watched the episode, it didn't work. After all the whole point of the episode was for Will to go after Emma's killer. He has to be tempted to kill someone at the end so it had to be Griffith because if it's Emma she wouldn't be here in the finale. So, with that in mind, Emma had to have faked her death in Ep 10 only to reveal herself in the finale. 
> 
> As for the end, it was tricky since in the episode, Standish wasn't with the group so he was able to kill Tina while the others were still locked up. Getting Will and Frankie to intercept Emma before she killed anyone was harder. Not entirely pleased with my solution but I did want to be true to the finale that we saw.


End file.
